With Love, From Prussia
by Mint-Tea-And-Lemon-Cookies
Summary: Prussia has loved Canada for a VERY long time, and with France at his side, he WILL confess his feelings, he WILL kiss the hell out of the Canadian, and he WILL love the blonde in every way possible, as long as he is happy, and in his arms. Rated M for language and later chapters *wiggles eyebrows*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally came up with an actually story! That I'm going to update every _Saturday_. Because I'm responsible. I'm so excited! I hope you guys enjoy...**

Canada was like his Papa in many ways. He looked the part of being the son of the country of Love, and his ability to love anyone made it pretty damn obvious. But there were other things that only close friends of France and Canada could point out. Like how France and Canada both cared for England and America more than themselves, or how they both spoke choppy French when they were flustered.

But Prussia could point out more hidden stuff then that. Like how France used to cry himself to sleep when England first took his little Canadian away. How Canada's eyes tinted royal blue when he cried, or how he _actually _didn't eat pancakes every meal. Damn stereotypes.

Could England make France laugh on the dime? Maybe, but could America make Canada laugh so hard he would fall over with just one look? No, of course not. Prussia was best friends with the Country of Love, and deeply in love with his best friend's son. Did America and England or even France know that Canada smelled like England's green tea from living with him so long? Or that Prussia visited Canada in a damn snowstorm, just because he had heard that the Canadian's power had gone out? Hell, the German had shown up, knee-high in snow with a suitcase full of blankets and scarfs, and a battery operated heater. Canada had let him in instantly, and made hot chocolate from scratch just for the German. _Just for him._

And God dammit, Prussia even knew how high Canada's _sex drive_ was, due to getting the lightweight drunk once. Prussia was undeniably in love with Canada. Gilbert was forever interested in Matthew, and he knew that he had France's blessing. France couldn't trust Prussia or Spain any more then he already did, because damn, that was a lot of trust, especially for a Frenchman.

So Prussia rose from his desk, shouting a goodbye to his blonde little brother, and marched out his door, calling an airport to take him to Vancouver, where his adorable love interest was probably sleeping like the angel he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew let out a groan as his bedroom door opened with a creak. He knew it was that _damn German._ It had to have only been 5 in the morning, and Canada had regretfully told the albino where his spare key was (Under the cheesy _Bonjour, mi amour_ stepping stone France had gotten him).

"Birdie, wake up. Make me pancakes. The fluffy, drenched in syrup ones." Prussia chuckled as Canada thrashed in his blankets blindly, trying to hit him. This wasn't the first time Prussia had come into his home in the early hours, when Kuma was curled in a ball on the couch and Canada was dreaming of syrup-covered nations (A seemingly weird kink that Canada had spilled to Prussia when he was drunk off his head).

"Shut up. 'M tired." Canada felt around his bed and finally found an extra pillow, using it to hit Prussia over the head. Canada snuggled deeper into his mattress, humming in satisfaction at the now dead silence he was blessed with.

"_Mattie_." The red eyed ex-nation prodded Canada's side, drawing out his name. "Did I mention I'm beginning to fade again?"

Canada rolled out of bed immediately, wrestling with his sheets for a moment before poking his head out, his faint violet eyes wide and filled to the brim with fear. "What?" The country's voice was quieter than usual, making Prussia feel bad instantly.

"OI, don't give me the eyes, I just wanted to get you out of bed." Prussia bit his lip, almost flinching as Canada sniffled.

"_Oh." _The blonde sighed in relief, finally kicking the sheets away from him and standing up (Prussia may or may have not watched Matthew stretch like a starved animal stalking its prey). "Well, I'm up now, might as well make breakfast, eh?"

Prussia nodded and followed the shorter male out to his little kitchen, smiling with amusement as Canada grinned like a kid at Christmas when he saw it had began to snow gently ("Like little butterfly kisses to the ground, because the sky loves the earth so much." Canada thought, his strange romantic impulse taking over) and plopping himself at one of the comfy chairs set up in the room. The older of the two remembered why he was there, in a small little house in Canada, and looked over at the younger one, who was reaching for some sugar in one of the cabinets.

"Uhm, Birdie, so your awesome father-"

Canada gasped, almost hitting his head on a cabinet door as he looked over at Prussia with excitement. "Forgive me, but America told me earlier this week that he proposed to Japan. Isn't that amazing? America told me that China and I would be the ring bearers!" Canada did a little happy dance, making the ex-nation blush faintly at the smaller's cuteness. "S-Sorry, go on." Canada sported his own blush as well, suddenly shy after his outburst.

"Y-Yeah. So you know how your father really trusts me and Spain-"

"Who?" Prussia almost jumped over the countertop to strangle the little bear that had padded into the room and interrupted. Prussia did however, groan, which made Canada frown at Kumajiro in disappointment. "Your foods in the sitting room, Kuma, go eat." The blonde shooed the bear out, sighing in contentment as he padded away. "Sorry, Gil."

Prussia nodded and continued with his explanation, his nerves, making him stutter like some fool,_like his brother around Feliciano. _"Your father said if Antonio or me ever had to-" Prussia let out a sound of defeat. "Ah fuck it, Ich liebe dich, Canada."

Canada blinked a few times, and Prussia sank into his chair, filled with regret. _'He hates me, he's going to throw me out of his house and into the snow with the power of the maple, and I'm going to freeze and two hundred years from now Ludwig will find his pathetic older brother and thaw him out with a hair blow drier...'_

Canada coughed awkwardly, a shy smile on his face. "I, uhm, wish I understood that." Canada chuckled a bit, tilting his head to the side, almost like a lost puppy.

_Gott Verdammt!_

**_A/N:_ I know it's not Saturday, but Tuesdays work better for me anyway. Plus, today I cosplayed as Canada, so I felt it was needed. Hope you guys liked it, and it 'tickles your fancy' as my mum likes to say. **


	3. Chapter 3

Canada felt extremely insecure as he handed the German his plate of pancakes. Ever since Prussia had said whatever the hell he said in German, he had been looking like a kicked puppy. And even worse, _Canada was the one that had kicked the puppy. _

"Danke, Canada." Prussia nibbled on his pancake absent-mindedly, looking everywhere _but _ the blonde. Canada watched the silver-haired man eat from the corner of his eye as he cleaned, feeling a snowflake less of a stalker.

The two continued to sit in silence, the confusion from the Canadian and the hurt from the German filling the room until it drove the two to the brink of madness. Prussia had finished his pancakes by now, but continued to swirl the syrup in patterns with his fork.

"Prussia..." The quiet blonde's voice made Prussia look up, his eyes wide. "I don't know what you said, but it seems to be bothering you..." The Canadian met Prussia's eyes, guilt practically spilling out of them.

Prussia couldn't help but smile softly. Things like this made Prussia fall for Mattie more then he already was, and the older of the two stood up, his chair scratching against the floor loudly as he slowly made his way over to the blonde.

"It's okay, Mattie, don't worry about it." Canada was pulled into a hug, and said Canadian let out a squeak of surprise as Prussia's strong arms wove around his waist. A heated blush rose up both of the men's cheeks, and nipped at the tips of their ears.

"Y-You could tell me what it means..." Canada's head was pressed against Prussia's chest, and he could easily hear how the older's heart speed up.

"Ich l-liebe dich? U-Uhm..." The Prussian had never been so scared in his life. He had argued with fucking Germany, had fist fights with Russia, had faced the death of his friends many times, and _eaten England's scones,_ but it couldn't compare to how his heart sped up, his chest tightened, and how his palms went slick with sweat. Prussia went light headed, and could conform he was losing his shit.

The older pulled Canada away from his chest, far enough so he could gaze into the violet eyes he loved so much. He bit his lip, trying to be confident in the intense gaze filled with confusion he was stuck under. He finally took a deep breath, smiling softly.

"I lo-"

"Dude, you'll never guess-" America stopped mid-sentence, staring down the position his little brother was in. "Prussia? _What the fuck?_"

Prussia gulped, looking from Canada to America. "No, _No,_" Prussia stepped back from the younger blonde, shaking his head as he chuckled awkwardly. "Al, why the hell-Just _no_."

Prussia sent a cold look to the American, which he quickly covered up with a smile.

"I'll give you two privacy." Prussia let out another chuckle and made his way back to Canada's room, collapsing onto the bed with a groan.

_"Are you fucking kidding me? Interrupted, again?" _ Prussia continued to growl into the comforting, Matthew-smelling sheets, a dark pit beginning to form in his stomach. _Prussia was about to be driven to the point of homicide._

_Fucking __**homicide.**_

**A/N: I know I just updated, but since I'll be busy from Thursday-Sunday, I'd just update today. I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY ON TUESDAYS AND SATURDAYS, BY THE WAY. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Canada rose an eyebrow at America, his head tilted to the side as he silently questioned his brother.

"I don't know what the fuck I just walked in on, but it was..." The stormy eyed blonde was silenced by a heated glare from the Northern Country, stepping back a bit before he could try to hit him.

"God dammit, Al. All Gilbert was doing was teaching me German." The younger blonde huffed in annoyance, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well _sorry _for being concerned for my helpless little brother. I just wanted to save you from the clutches of..." America paused, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face. "Since when are you on first name terms with Germany Number Two?" He chuckled as Matthew balled his fists in an attempt to threaten the American.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Independence, I hang out with _Gilbert _more then you and your sushi-sucking-"

"Don't you fucking _dare _bring Kiku into this, Invisible Boy, at least he's not _fading_."

Canada scoffed, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks at bay. _Alfred fucking knew that was a very sore topic. _"What happened to you and England? Fucking your dad just not enough?" America lunged at his younger brother, who was prepared and dodged just in time.

"Fuck you, Bieber. I _was_ going to tell you that Japan said you could be our best man, and _Wurst Sucker _could be Japan's man of honor since he's in the Axis, but _never fucking mind._" America glared harshly at his brother before stalking out of the usually peaceful home and slamming the door loudly.

"_Mon frere..._" Canada took a deep breath, unintelligible French coming out between quiet sobs.

And that's when Canada's knight saved his poor little damsel in distress.

Prussia had been cursing Americans up and down when he had heard screaming, and decided he should come to the rescue. He watched with wide eyes as the Brother Complex screamed their throats raw, and now, rusty blades stabbed the ex-nation while he watched the boy he loved most choke out sobs, and mutter apologies in French.

_"Mein Gott, _Canada..." Prussia ran to scoop up the Canadian as he began to sink to the floor, his sobs shaking his weak body.

"Prussia..._Je ai tout gâcher ... pourquoi?_" Another sob wracked Canada and a few shades of royal blue took the place of the usual calm violet.

"Shhh_...Je suis... ici , au... Mathieu, ce est... correct."_ Prussia held Canada tightly, stuttering over the rusty French he had learned from France (luckily). It seemed to calm the crying nation, which made Prussia feel almost proud.

"Mattie, breathe alright? _Ich liebe dich, ja?_" Prussia knew he shouldn't be throwing confessions around, but he couldn't care less. Mattie chuckled a bit as he calmed down, leaning into the silver-haired man. "i thought I told you I didn't know what that means..."

It had taken decades, pancakes, and a shit ton of tears, but Prussia smiled weakly and pecked Canada on the lips, whispering quietly into the nation's ear.

_"I love you, Matthew." _

**A/N; Okkkaayy, the cheesy shit..NO. But it's still cute...I guess. Uhm, translations!**

_**je ai tout gacher...pourquoi?-I ruin everything...why?**_

_**je suis ici, au Matthieu, ce est correct-I am here, Matthew, it's okay.**_

**Sorry for incorrect French, I learned this shit like, two and a half years ago, so my French is **_**pas bon.**_

**Next chapter, no more cheesy shit! Well, maybe at the beginning, but this story will be going through Mattie and Gil's relationship (AND JAPAN AND AMERICA'S WEDDING OMIGOSH). *coughs* I apologize for fangirling.**

**Till next time, **_**mes chéris !**_


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

**A/N: I dunno how you all think of Japan x America, but it's pretty damn adorable to me. Then again, I can ship everything possible in Hetalia, so...**

"And then I made him cry. I know I did. His eyes started to get all blue and big and..._I'm a horrible brother._"

America had stomped to his car, drove home like a madman, then stumbled home, and he now found himself groaning into Kiku's lap.

"Alfred..." Japan sighed, his worn hands twisting and running through Alfred's hair absent-mindedly. America let out another groan, his glasses squished against his face. He finally sat up, much to Kiku's delight, and began to twist the shiny gold band on his finger, guilt eating him up.

"He's crying, I can feel it. Oh my God, the French he's probably whimpering out..._Je suis tellement désolé , Mattie. _Fuck." America was silenced by a peck on the lips from Kiku, who had reached up and began twisting Alfred's hair with his fingers again, trying to comfort the blonde.

America could not be any more thankful for Japan then he already was. He didn't talk much, but damn, the comforting silence he was given was great. "Alfred, Prussia's there. He must be comforting Matthew."

America groaned again, leaning into Japan. "Great. The German Shitfest is touching my brother."

Kiku couldn't help but sigh again, biting back a retort. This was a bad idea. "We could go take a bath..."

America grinned half-heartedly, looking at Japan with crystal clear eyes. "And watch a horror movie?"

Kiku nodded weakly, a small squeak escaping him as Alfred scooped him up.

"Let's go, babe!"

**A/N: I know it's short, but I figured we should build up AmeriPan love before the wedding. Thanks for reading.**

**Translations: **_Je suis tellement désolé , Mattie-__**I'm so sorry, Mattie**_


	6. Chapter 5

_"I love you, Matthew."_

Prussia bit his lip, panic beginning to eat at him as Matthew blinked once, twice, and three times before going completely still.

"Mattie...?" Prussia shook the Canadian lightly in his arms, wincing as he stiffened.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't know you-" The German was cut off by soft lips pressed roughly against his, and hands twisted into his hair. But as quickly as it happened, it ended, and a flustered and panting Matthew smiled at him sheepishly.

"I l-love you too, Gil."

Prussia grinned like the Cheshire cat and licked his lips, trying to savor the taste of his...lover?

"Well, my dear Maple, I say we go on a date." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows, earning a small giggle and a nod from Matthew.

"Oh, Gil, hockey is on, wanna watch?" Prussia took in his new lover, relooking at every detail. His wavy blonde hair, his stunning eyes, all the way down to how good the Canadian's hands felt still tangled in his hair. Without another word, Gil dragged the blonde to the comfy ass couches Matthew had and plopped down, Mattie landing next to him.

"Feliciano is going to lose his shit." Gilbert said after a while, turning his head to the blonde that was already looking at him curiously, the hockey game already forgotten.

"Why...does he not like me?" A flash of fear went through ran through Matthew's eyes, and Prussia shook his head quickly.

"I don't think it's possible for Feli to _not _like someone. But he'll probably annoy the shit out of mein bruder about it." Prussia shrugged, his eyes flashing to the television as Matthew drifted into thought. "Then again...he might think you're America." Canada's shoulder's slugged, the recent argument nagging at him from the back of his mind.

"Don't worry, Birdie, I'm sure he's rolling in his shit he feels so bad." The German casually wrapped an arm around Canada, smirking. "Now come on, Frenchie! Let's watch some badass hockey!"

**A/N: Oh my fucking God, guys. Okay, I'm so pissed. So, I get all my schoolwork done, and I'm all excited to post this chapter..**_**I had to fucking babysit**_**. So this is kinda late...**

**But thanks for all the reviews and support, my dears.**

**Thanks for reading, and Happy Tuesday Update!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Where the hell is he?" Spain tilted his head as his Italian lover shrugged and France muttered a few curses in French. They had called Ludwig, who mentioned his brother screaming that he was leaving, Austria, who hung up at the second he had heard the German's name, and Feliciano, who didn't answer due to taking his siesta.

"Who cares, can't we just go drinking without the bastard?" Lovi silently begged his older lover, sighing as said Spanish lover squeezed his waist and shook his head. "You see, _mon cher_," France ignored the wince from the Italian and the possessive growl from Antonio, a small smirk on his face. "We need to keep track of the little German, non?"

Spain nodded happily while South Italy sighed again, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say, pervert."

There was a moment of silence, all three men thinking were their beer-loving friend could possibly be. A loud gasp escaped the Frenchman, making the couple turn their heads in unison.

"Ah, _Mattheiu_." Was all the Frenchman said when questioned, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Who?" Lovino ignored the pointed glare from France, which quickly went back to his love-struck trance. "My darling boy, of course. That poor German has been after him for hundreds of years. My boy is oblivious though, poor _Garçon_."

"You have a son? Poor kid." Romano scowled at the thought of another Frenchie, oblivious to the disappointed look from his lover.

"Oh, _Preußen_ is in love..." Antonio sighed happily, joining France in his stupor, but quickly being pulled out by the Italian.

"Come on, bastards. Let's go to the fucker's house, grab the German-bastard, and leave." Lovino then grabbed Antonio's arm, who in turn grabbed France's, and left the Spanish man's house in a pile of limbs and curses.

Canada and Prussia had fallen asleep after hockey had ended, Canada's head resting on Prussia's shoulder while Prussia had his arms wrapped around Matthew's waist. The television was loud, but the two lovebirds were too far in their dreams to hear it...or the 42 missed calls from Spain, 10 voice mails from France, and a very vulgar text from Lovino in the German's case, and 12 missed calls from America, and 15 very French texts and 1 missed call from Francis in the blonde's case.

Prussia groaned as France's ringtone finally roused him from his dreamless sleep, shifting the Canadian resting on him. He pulled out his phone clumsily, finally answering the ridiculous thing.

"...Ah, Gilbert, darling, how are you and _Mattheiu_?" The question took Gilbert by surprise, and he almost choked on his own spit. "W-What?"

"Oh please, we know you're at his place!" Over the French laughter, Gilbert could easily place an agitated Italian accent.

It slowly clicked in the German's foggy mind. Where there was an agitated Italian there was...Toni...and there was..France...

"No, no no, Francis, don't you dare." Gilbert hissed, eyeing the sleeping Canadian. The _adorable _sleeping Canadian.

"Too late, _Preußen_ dear, we're boarding a plane to Mattie's place as we speak." Gilbert could hear Spain giggle in the background, followed by a series of curses in Italian. _What the hell?_

"No,no! I already confessed, Franny! Don't you-"

"Sorry _mon cher_, electronics are to be turned off on the flight. _Au revoir_." The conversation was ended with a click, and right on time, Canada groaned and clutched Gil's shirt.

"Fuck." Canada cursed quietly, burying his face in the shirt. "I'm so tired..."

Gilbert smiled, the phone fiasco quickly forgotten. "Go back to sleep then, Birdie, I'll get you a blanket." The German gently pried the Canadian off of him, yawning a bit himself as he jogged to the blonde's room. Jet lag was such a bitch.

Gilbert grabbed the comforter off of Mattie's bed, rushing back to the drowsy Canadian and snuggling next to him and he pulled the blanket around the two. Matthew wasted no time to rest his head on the German's chest, and Gilbert wrapped his arms around the already sleeping blonde, his ruby eyes shutting quickly as he drifted off with his love in his arms.

"_Mon dieu_, Antonio, I can taste the sweet love in here." France had sneakily unlocked the younger blonde's front door with a bobby pin he had in his hair, and had immediately found the two lover's snuggled up and dreaming on the couch.

Antonio grinned, shifting the sleeping Italian in his arms. Romano had fallen asleep on the plane, and Toni was happy to carry the brunette around. France strutted over to the armchair in the room, collapsing on it with a happy sigh, followed by Spain and Romano, who cuddled on the loveseat.

"Ah, look at us, all resting like a happy little family." France grinned lazily, watching the two couples snuggle together on the seats in front of him. He pouted suddenly, looking like a kicked puppy. "If only my Arthur was here. But alas, he has to have tea with the Queen."

Spain nodded, his eyes darting from South Italy, who was smiling cutely un his sleep, to the television, which was hosting a futbol match.

France was texting Arthur, and sneaking pictures of the two couples, happy to be such a good parent and not kick the living shit out of Gilbert, which he might have done if Gil had not told him his love for Matthew a few years back.

Yes, all was good at the moment.

**A/N: Yes, I have decided that nothing is better then tea, futbol, and a warm blanket when you are on your monthly. Anyway, I've introduced some more couples...**

**Spamano...FrUk...and then of course AmeriPan and PruCan...Today was a good day...**

**Thanks for reading-**


End file.
